


Everyone Is Entitled To My Opinion

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo can be a little shit when he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Is Entitled To My Opinion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseuicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/gifts).



> For one of my favourite writers, inspired by a drabble from her Tumblr <3

From the waist up, Cristiano looked incredible.

The navy blue blazer fit him like a glove and it hugged his body in all the right places, accentuating his broad shoulders and tiny waist with innate accuracy.

His hair was gelled to within an inch of its life, but it looked nice. Sleek ... and the diamond earrings made the entire outfit pop, as much as Leo hated to admit it.

From the waist down, though, he was slightly less impressed with his usually avant-garde boyfriend. His jeans all faded and distressed were tight. Too tight. Distractingly tight.

And not in a good way either.

"So, how do I look?" Cristiano asked and Leo could have just said 'you look amazing, babe', but no. He was tired, grumpy, his knee hurt and Cristiano was being less than generous when it came to sex (something about not wanting to injure Leo further with his immaculate love making skills).

Leo wasn't playing Cristiano's game tonight. He didn't like the jeans and he'd be damned if he didn't tell the older man so.

For once, in his unnecessarily flamboyant life, Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro was going to hear the truth.

And Leo, the little shit, couldn't wait to be the one to do it.

"Hmmm." Leo breathed out, looking the Portuguese man up and down. "Can't say I'm overly impressed, Cris."

The look on Cristiano's face was priceless and worth every second of the shit storm that was about to be Leo's evening. He couldn't help the smirk that stretched across his face.

"Ex - excuse me?" Cristiano spat back.

"The jeans are gross." Leo continued. "They make your ass look flat."

Cristiano squeaked in indignation. "My ass does not look flat, Lionel."

Leo leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head. "I'm telling you Cris, you look as flat as a pancake right now."

And Leo was sure he could see the steam rising up and off of Cristianos big head. Leo had thrown him off balance and the older man was wavering dangerously on the edge of loosing it.

"These jeans." Cristiano growled. "Are Armani and cost more than some people houses do I'll have you know."

"Well that was a shit investment on your part, wasn't it?" Leo challenged, rocking his chair back and forth with his good knee.

"You - I ... What the fuck Leo!" Cristiano was pouting, his bottom lip protruding so far out that it looked absolutely ridiculous. Leo bit the inside of his cheek as not to laugh.

"I have to wear them." He whined. "I endorse the brand. They pay me ..." And Leo just shook his head, cutting his boyfriend of with just the look on his face.

He leaned forward and grabbed Cristiano around the waist, pulling him onto his lap. "I tell you what." Leo spoke, hand running smoothly down Cristianos arms. "How about instead of going to your little runway show, you stay here with me and we have a little fun." He asked, kissing and biting at Cristianos neck.

Cristiano leaned into the touch, slowly grinding against Leo's lap, hands gripping the younger mans shoulders. He was still pouting.

"Why? So you can tell how horrible I look again?" The anger had left the older man. He was getting worked up, if the pressure against Leo's thigh was any indication.

"Mmmm." Leo licked a hot stripe up Cristianos neck. "You take those jeans off and I'll tell you exactly what you want to hear."

Cristiano bit his lip. "Baby, you know I can't."

And Leo knew he was being cruel, but he huffed anyway and pushed Cristiano out of his lap.

"Fine. Go." He grumbled.

Cristiano whined for the umpteenth time. "But Leo ..." And the younger man just waved a careless hand at him.

"I'll see you later pancake ass."

And Cristiano for all of his patience with Leo had finally had enough.

"MY ASS LOOKS AMAZING! YOU KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! EVERYONE FUCKING KNOWS IT LEO! I KNOW WHAT YOUR'E TRYING TO DO AND ITS NOT GOING WORK!"

"Oh no?" Leo mocked, he was enjoying this more than he should. "It's not working? Are you sure?"

Cristiano didn't say anything, just fixed Leo with his nastiest look, grabbed his keys and stormed towards the door.

"Cris?" Leo called out and the older man turned, eyes boring into the younger mans fiercely.

"I feel like breakfast for dinner. Can you pick up some pancakes on the way home?"

Cristiano let out a frustrated yell and slammed the front door.

~

Thirty minutes later and Cristiano was on Leo's television, strutting his stuff on the runway for his new shoe collection. The pout from earlier was still very much visible and it made Leo feel bad. Slightly.

From a distance, the jeans didn't look quite that horrendous. They were still too tight, but Leo - as much as he enjoyed torturing the older man - sent Cristiano a text to calm him down.

_"I take back what I said, baby." "Those jeans look incredible on you."_

It took Cristiano all of five seconds to respond.

_"Bitch." "I told you so."_

Leo rolled his eyes.

_"So you did ... I love you baby."_

_"I love you too." "You still want pancakes for dinner_?"

Leo chuckled, quickly typing back his reply.

 _"Yeah, but not the food kind_."


End file.
